


8itch 8onding

by avio



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, Gen, bitch bonding, shut the fuck up they would be total bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly drabble written at i-don't-even-remember-what-time in the morning after i had this idea that Faith and Vriska would bond over this kind of thing since they're both pretty much huge 8itches that are horribly misunderstood and precious.</p><p>emphasis on drabble; i may or may not put more into it idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8itch 8onding

“So what’s up with you, kid?”

Vriska Serket turned her gaze up to see the human woman, a raised eyebrow. “Excu-use me?” She drew out the second syllable, not even having to count beats at this point.

Faith Lehane took a seat next to her on the bench. “You look kinda down in the dumps. I was just being nice, jeez. Didn’t your mom teach you any manners?” As if she were one to talk, really.

“Not really. It was kind of kill or be eaten with my mom.”

The human laughed. “Haha, I know what that’s like! Sorta, at least. Anyways, what’s got you all mopey-dopey?” Did she seriously just say that? { _God, Buffy, get out of my head!_ }

Vriska only shrugged. “I just fucked up. A lot. Now I’m dead. Boohoohoohoo.”

“Know what that’s like, too. Sorta.” Faith laughed again in spite of herself. “I’m kinda the huge bitch none of my friends like anymore. Not that I blame them.”

“They called me Spiderbitch.”

“Ouch, haha. They just called me a bitch, period. But whatever, it’s cool. They don’t have to worry about me anymore. Might as well be dead.”

"I  _am_  dead."

"Wow, that sucks." 


End file.
